Off-chip drivers (OCD) are commonly utilized to provide outputs from low voltage signal sources to higher voltage logic circuits. As data transmission rates continue to increase, an emphasis on energy conservation and reduced heat dissipation lead to reduced supply voltage levels. As a result of these changes, OCDs suffer from poor or incomplete signal swings. Increasing the driver size to make the OCD faster is not desirable, as the increased size is accompanied by greater power consumption, parasitic capacitance and less output impedance. In addition, the increased size may result in degraded signal integrity due to the OCD generating additional noise.